Dale McDonald
DALE MCDONALD http://i109.photobucket.com/albums/n51/rkox123/DaleMcDonladSig2.jpg Information Record: 6 wins-3 losses Height/Weight: 6'3/274 lbs Hometown:Omaha, Nebraska Style of Wrestling: Hardcore/brawler/technical Finishing Moves: The E.I.E.I.OW! (Inverted top rope faceplant) The Barnyard Burner ( Torture rack into a modified back breaker) Theme Song: Hurt- Johnny Cash Age: 34 Bio: The Early Days: Growing up on a farm, McDonald learned strength and toughness. After his father lost the family farm, McDonald survived on his ability to fight. But when his father became an LA bachleor, McDonald moved back to Omaha, starting his own farm. But in the days of Shopping malls and microwaves, a farm alone wasn't enough to support Dale and his daughter, so he came to the WCSF to fight. After a successful debut, McDonald started making some enemies. He won the crowd over though, with a hilarious song, and proved to be a major threat in the tag team division. He and fellow eccentric Shaun Ryder especially proved to have tag team chemistry, and decided to go legit. Thus the Carnage Crew was born. In their debut alone, The Carnage Crew ended the wrestling careers of two of their worst enemies. Things weren't all sunshine and strawberries though. Moments before the Pay-Per-View Annihalation, Dale received a minor injury when an opponent stabbed Dale's own pichfork into his eye. This setback didn't slow down McDonald's aspirations at all however, as he earned an easy victory over Paul O'Connor just three weeks later. The Carnage Crew was then placed into the tag team title picture for the fan-interactive Pay-Per-View Hacked! Soon after the announcement, the Carnage Crew made their Mayhem debut, and in an incredible match, overcame the former tag team Champions Re-Juvinated. Their victory was bitter-sweet, however, as The Union Jacks attacked The Carnage Crew, as well as Re-Juvinated, from behind, laying out Ryder with a chair and throwing Dale off the ramp onto the hard arena floor. No permanent damage was done though, and the next week the Carnage Crew got a measure of revenge on the Jacks, in what would start a huge 12 man brawl between the Gamers and all their possible contenders. Tag Team Champion: At Hacked, the fans voted The Carnage Crew into the match with 30% of the vote, higher than any other team. They were joined by The Union Jacks as the two teams battled The Gamers in a Tag team Turmoil match. With the belts hanging high above the ring, the 6 men used everything they could to destroy each other, including Tables, Ladders, and chairs. With 5 broken bodies in and surrounding the ring, British Retake was inches away from the gold, but decided to taunt Shaun Ryder, leading to his ultimate downfall. After Suplexing Retake from the top of one ladder onto another, nobody was left to stop the underdog team from grabbing the belts and getting the win. Thus began the reign of the Carnage Crew. The new champs didn't have much time to celebrate though. With the Gamers switching brands, The Union Jacks stepped up to the plate, making themselves a major annoyance by costing Dale his Battlefield Tournament match to Tristagi and brawling with the champs backstage, all in one night. McDonald looks on with pride to what looks to be a great run in the WCSF. Already tasting his first gold, it seems nothing can stop or slow down this hard-working, harder-hitting man. Accomplishments: WCSF Mayhem Tag Team Champion (Current), Co-Founder of The Carnage Crew 1 Time NPWC (National Pro Wrestling Circuit) World champion, 2 Time NPWC Tag Champion w/ 'Blazin' Danny Haze, 4 time NPWC 'Extreme champion', Longest reigning 'Extreme Champion' in NPWC history to date. Father of the beautiful Rebecca McDonald, Biggest Tomato in the Omaha County Fair 2003, Voted Most likely to win something in a County fair in High School. AKA: The Hardcore farmer/ Farmer Dale/The Pitchfork Kid Category:Wrestlers